1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and a method for releasing quality of service (QoS) resources in a mobile communication network, and more particularly, to a system and a method for releasing QoS resources allocated to a mobile terminal where the mobile terminal escapes from an Evolution-Data Optimized (EVDO) Revision A (rA) network after receiving QoS resources through the EVDO rA network.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mobile communication network, such as an EVDO network, in a code division multiple access (CDMA) EVDO type, provides quality of service (QoS) services to provide transmission quality for multimedia data such as an video phone service and a video streaming service or of large-size file downloads. Recently, QoS service has been implemented in an EVDO rA network.
The QoS service may provide improved data transmission quality by allocating resources for a wired/wireless network between a Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN) and a mobile terminal. For this, the mobile terminal requests a wired/wireless resource allocation for the QoS from an EVDO rA network, and the EVDO rA network allocates the corresponding QoS resources.
For the QoS resources to be released from the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may perform a resource release request to the EVDO rA network while connected to the EVDO rA network. If the mobile terminal escapes from a service coverage area of the EVDO rA network before the mobile terminal performs a resource release request to the EVDO rA network, a connection with the EVDO rA network is cut.
However, if a connection with the EVDO rA network is cut before a resource release request to the EVDO rA network is performed, the QoS resources allocated to the mobile terminal are not released or returned to an idle state, and they are maintained in a busy state. Thus, these QoS resources may not be allocated to another mobile terminal requesting data services, and may be wasted.
If the mobile terminal that escaped from the service coverage area of the EVDO rA network without performing a resource release request later returns to the service coverage area of the EVDO rA network, the EVDO rA network may demand the return of the QoS resources allocated to the corresponding mobile terminal, receive a resource release request from the corresponding mobile terminal, and release the QoS resources.
However, the mobile terminal may not return to the EVDO rA network to release the resources, or the return may occur only after an extended period of time has passed. In these circumstances, maintaining the QoS resources in the busy state for the mobile terminal whose return status is unknown may decrease efficient use of the QoS resources.